Alicia's Diary
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Alicia's a girl who had been living at Shigure's house for 2 years. Now that she's moved out, she lives with Hatori and Kyo. This is her journal. (Alot of this will be Haru x Kyo-ness)
1. Sept 24

Alicia's Diary

I must admit, I was happy when I moved out and began living in my own house. I was sick of living with the perverted dog, the snobby rat, and the dimwitted girl. I had become quite lonely though, so I started to look for others to move in with me.  
Oh, my mistake. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alicia Maxwell. I've lived in Shigure's house for two years no but I moved out last month. Too many people, too many problems - the house had been suffocating me.  
So, as I was saying, I was looking for others to move in with me. My only requirement was that they had to be Sohmas who didn't piss me off. That took Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Akito (like he'd stay with me anyway). Oh, just a little note on Shigure, I don't hate or dislike him like I do the others. I just can't stand him fiddling around in my underwear drawer or sneaking into my bedroom at night etcetera. He was really starting to get on my nerves with that, which is probably what drove me to leave.  
Two weeks ago, Kyo moved into my house. I always felt a sibling-like attachment to Kyo and I knew he was being harassed by Shigure now that Momiji had spread word around of Kyo's relationship with Haru. I asked Kyo to come stay with me and he accepted without a second thought.  
Later that week, Hatori also moved in. Akito's paranoia led him to believe Ha'ri was planning to overthrow him so he kicked Hatori out of Sohma house. With nowhere else to stay, Hatori was grateful for my hospitality. I was grateful he agreed to stay. Having a doctor around the house was a good thing for someone like me. I hit my head on stuff a lot and I bleed easily too... not to mention my poor immune system. For me, it was like having an angel move into my house... a very quiet angel but an angel all the same.  
Things have been going fairly smoothly, if I do say so myself. I never imagined that I could stay in a house with Kyo and not hear the phrase "YOU DAMN RAT" shouted three times a day. It was quite a relief.  
Shigure occasionally comes up for a visit. He just comes to sit down and chat for a bit and sometimes he mooches a meal off of us but he more than repays us for it. On the way out, he always slips a check into my bag. He told me it's for taking care of Kyo. I suppose I should thank him for doing so but I never find the appropriate time to say it. Oh well, one day I'll say it.  
  
Sometime last week, I caught Kyo out on the porch with Haru. Hatsuharu walked home with Kyo every day but this time he stayed to chat for a bit. Kyo was a bit upset when I discovered it all though. He sent Haru home right away.  
"Dammit, I didn't want to get caught. You gonna make fun of me too?" he grumbled, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table.  
"No, of course not."  
"Really?" Kyo blinked, his lop-sided head propped up with his one hand. "You won't make jokes about... well... me 'playing the wrong side of the fence'? You won't tease me by constantly asking what base I last hit with Haru?"  
"No, no. I'd never. Can't really say I totally understand, seeing as I'm straight and all, but I used to get crap like that because I was so late in hitting the dating scene that people thought I was 'in the closet'. Let me just say this, Kyo - anyone who teases you for being who you are is a dumb ass. You got me?"  
"I hear you. Thanks," he murmured with a slight smirk.  
"But I will ask three things about your relationship with Haru."  
"What?" he sighed, thinking it would be some cruel joke.  
"First of all, does he make you happy?"  
"What?"  
"Well, does he make you happy? I wanna know that my precious little buddy has someone who loves him dearly and can make him happy," I giggled slightly.  
"Yeah, he does, I guess. Next question?" Kyo blushed a bit.  
"Why don't you invite him inside? I like Haru-chan's company too ya know."  
"Well I... I guess I was afraid of getting teased," he admitted awkwardly.  
"Invite him in next time... and if you feel awkward with me around, I'll leave."  
"Nah. You're ok."  
"Well thank you," I smiled again.  
"Your last question?"  
"Well... this one might seem like teasing but I'd like to say this now, even if it is way in advance."  
"And what you want to say is?"  
"If and when you guys 'do' anything... please keep it confined to your room and leave some kinda marker on the door to let me know to stay out, will you?"  
"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SAY THIS CRAP RIGHT NOW!?"  
"Kyo... I'm not trying to annoy you or tease you or anything like that. I just figure it's never too early to lay down the rules," I said calmly. "You understand, don't you?"  
"Yeah... I suppose I get it," Kyo nodded. "After all, if Haru was with someone else, I'd doubt his ability to control himself myself."  
"But being with him yourself, you've noticed a higher level of self- control?"  
"Not necessarily," Kyo went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "He just hasn't gone Black yet."  
"You think he might?" I asked curiously.  
"I don't know. He might, I guess... if something ticks him off."  
"Kyo... with the relationship you have with him now... could you fight him anymore?"  
"I think so," Kyo opened the milk carton and began to drink from it.  
"Kyo, if you're really worried something like that might happen, I must insist you meet with him only in the presence of someone who can stop him if he goes Black."  
"Like who?"  
"Me... maybe Yuki," I nodded a bit.  
"THAT DAMN RAT!? NEVER!"  
"Ah, might I assume he's teased you about your relations with Haru?"  
"Yeah," Kyo sighed.  
"Alicia," Hatori walked in. "There's a man at the door who wants to speak to you."  
"Okay," I got up. Before leaving, I placed a soft hand on Kyo's shoulder and said to him quickly, "Yuki's a dumb ass for saying whatever he said to you." 


	2. Sept 25

Alicia's Diary

Haru was over again today. It was rather amusing to see him with Kyo. Kyo was rather hostile toward the idea of acting lovingly toward Haru around people, to say the least.

"Welcome home, Kyo-kun," I smiled. "Oh, hello Haru-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he put down his book bag and gave me a gentle hug, which he was able to do without transforming thanks to a spell I had cast on myself, "and you?"

"I'm alright," I nodded slightly. "Would you boys like to sit at the kitchen table and have something to eat?"

"Well, I'm not hungry, but I could use a drink."

"Oh of course, Haru-chan. Kyo-chan, are you hungry?"

"We got any fried cod left over from last night?" Kyo sighed.

"Sure. Come on into the kitchen, boys," I led them into the kitchen. They sat down at the table. I opened the fridge. "Haru-kun, what would you like? Cola sound good? Ginger ale? Grape juice?"

"Any iced tea?" Haru asked.

"Of course," I poured him a glass. "Iced tea, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kyo, leaning his head on his right hand, let out an aggravated sigh.

"And here's your order, sirs," I acted as much like a waitress as I could as I neatly set out the food and drinks. "Two iced teas and one order of fried cod. Feel free to call me if you need anything else."

"Yeah, well can I have my chopsticks so I can eat the damn cod?" Kyo grumbled.

"You want them?" I blinked, holding the chopsticks. "I thought I should give them to Haru-kun."

"You sicko! Give me the damn chopsticks!"

"Here you are Kyo-kun," Haru took the chopsticks and handed them to Kyo.

"Haru, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"It made Kyo content and all I want is for my kitten to be content."

"Aw, Haru-kun, you're so sweet!" I hugged him.

"Kyo-kun, can I have a bite of your cod?" Haru smiled.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Kyo pinched off a piece of cod with the chopsticks and handed the chopsticks to Haru.

"Mm, tastes delicious," Haru smiled.

"Hey Haru, didn't you say you had to pick Kisa up from soccer practice today?" Kyo asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'd better go," Haru headed for the door.

"Haru-kun! You didn't give Kyo-kun a goodbye kiss!" I complained.

"He doesn't want me to. I know that and I'll respect his wishes. Goodbye," he left the room. I chased after him.

"Haru-kun, don't leave yet!"

"To tell you the truth, Kisa's mom picked Kisa up from soccer practice twenty minutes ago. Kyo just wants me gone. _That's_ why I'm _really_ going."


	3. Sept 30

Alicia's Diary

Haru didn't come in for a few days. He'd bring Kyo to the door and, when I asked him to come in, Kyo would shoot him a look and he'd quickly make up a pathetic excuse. Upon the fifth or sixth day of this (I forget how many days it was), I invited Haru in again. As had happened all the times before, Kyo shot him a look and Haru replied, "I promised Kisa I'd take her and Hiro to the park today." However, unlike the times before, I didn't let him walk away.

"That's a god damn lie and you know it," I said angrily as I grabbed his arm. "Come on in. You're staying for once." With that, I dragged him inside. "Now, Haru-kun, be a dear and wait here while I go have a talk with Kyo, will you?"

"Alright," Haru nodded as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Kyo, come with me," I pulled him out into the kitchen. It seems the kitchen has become the place for most of the major events nowadays. Without another word, I smacked him across the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kyo placed a hand over his swollen cheek and felt blood trickling down.

"For treating Haru like that! He loves you so much that he's willing to do anything for you and then you turn him away at the door!"

"I didn't turn him away," Kyo objected.

"Everyday, when I ask him to come in, you shoot a death glare at him! You turn him away!" I argued back. "Now tell me, do you really love Haru?"

"Well… yeah."

"Then why do you treat him the way you do? Have you ever even let him hold your hand?"

"Well… no."

"You have some things to rethink here- like what it means to truly love somebody. It means to put their feelings before your own, so think about it. Do you ever put Haru's emotional needs before your own?"

Kyo's eyes went wide as he just began to realize all the smiles Haru gave him when he was forced to leave had been forced smiles. He dropped down in the chair behind him like he had just been shot in the chest. "No, I suppose I don't."

"Now listen," I walked around behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "I believe we had this discussion before… but I also believe we need to have it again. It's okay for you to love Haru. It's okay for you to show it too. I won't let anyone harass you two in this house, so you have nothing to fear here, Kyo. So, do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes, of course," Kyo, still wide-eyed, nodded weakly.

"Now, you want me to tend to this or shall I ask Haru to?" I chuckled, wiping the blood from Kyo's cheek.

"I think…," Kyo suddenly snapped out from his shocked state and into a new state that certainly wasn't normal but was still conscious of the words he spoke. "I think I'd like to sit in Haru's lap while you patch it up. Is that okay?"

Hardly sure that I had heard right, I asked him to repeat, only to receive the same words again. "We'll ask Haru if he'll let you, okay?" I smiled. "Come on." I led Kyo away to the kitchen door to find it ajar, Haru's grey eye staring back at me from the opposite side. "Hey Haru-kun. You came running when you heard the slap huh?"

The only response was silence until he kicked open the door. When I hit the floor from being thrown back by the force, it dawned on me that Haru had gone Black…

"Who gave you the right to hurt my kitten like that?" Black Haru stepped through the now open doorway.

"Haru, I--" I attempted to solve the problem with words first.

"Don't you _dare_ make up some lame excuse," Black Haru growled.

Kyo suddenly got up from where he had fallen on the floor beside me and walked over to Haru. Haru stared at him and Kyo stared silently back for a minute before a smile cracked his face and he said, "You shouldn't spaz out like this so easily. She was doing you a favor, y'know. It was a favor for me too, I guess."

Haru's look suddenly softened and White Haru reemerged. I was amazed that a few simple words stopped him. "Kyo?" he blinked.

"You went Black again. You need a little more self-control, Haru," Kyo laughed softly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Did I do anything?"

"Well you knocked me and Alicia to the floor but other than that, no. Will you do me a favor, Haru?"

"Of course, Kyo. What is it?" Haru raised his one hand to touch Kyo's cheek but then retracted it upon the thought that Kyo might not like that entering his head.

"Can I…," Kyo blushed a bit. It was a truly adorable scene. "Can I sit in your lap while Alicia fixes my little scratch?" he asked, wiping the fresh blood from his cheek.

Haru's eyes widened for a second but then his eyes softened and he smiled. "Of course, Kyo-kun." Then he turned to me, "Can you mend it in the living room, Alicia?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me grab the first aid kit," I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the first aid kit. Then I followed Kyo and Haru (who were holding hands! How cute!) out to the living room. Haru sat down on the couch and Kyo sat in his lap. I sat beside them and opened the kit.

"I can reach Kyo's cheek from here," Haru said. "Can I do it?"

"Kyo?" I turned to the strangely contented and relaxed cat. He gave a soft nod. "Okay then Haru. Here's the antibacterial spray and a cloth to clean the blood up with," I handed the bottle and cloth to Haru. He wiped up the blood and then sprayed some of the antibacterial spray on the wound. I handed him a second cloth and he gently wiped up the fluid dripping down. "Here's a bandage. It should be big enough," I handed Haru a regular-sized band-aid. "There was a lot of blood but it's really a small cut." Haru nodded in agreement and placed the bandage over Kyo's cheek.

"Kyo… would you mind if I kissed you?" Haru asked.

"Alright but don't get used to it. I have an image to maintain," Kyo said jokingly. He was beginning to sound normal again.

Haru leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kyo's bandaged cheek and then another kiss on his ear. Kyo shuddered softly at the pleasantness of the kisses and a smile briefly crossed his face before he smothered it and replaced it with his usual rough look.

"What made that cut anyway?" Haru asked.

"Well Alicia bitch-slapped me and-- how DID that cause a cut!?" Kyo stared at me angrily.

"Sorry, I forgot my ring was turned in," I turned the ring so the jewel was on the outside, hoping I was discrete enough that they wouldn't ask.

"What's that?" Kyo blinked at the ring. "An engagement ring?"

"He finally asked you, hm? It's about time," Haru murmured.

"You know?" I looked at him, surprised. Didn't think anyone from the Sohma family knew I had even been dating.

"You _didn't_ know?" Haru blinked. "I've been living with him for a month now. He invited me to share his apartment with him and I accepted."

"Imagine that," I laughed. "I didn't think you guys even knew each other."

"We barely knew each other when he asked me to move in. He had heard about the hazing I had to put up with living at Sohma house so he invited me to live with him despite the fact that he barely knew me. He's a nice guy. You two will be happy together."

"Thanks Haru," I smiled in return.

"Somebody, clue me in here," Kyo insisted.

"Alicia's engaged to my roommate," Haru said.

"Congrats," Kyo muttered. It was a short and uninterested reply but I could still detect a bit of sincerity.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun," I said.

"Hey, can we eat? I'm hungry," Kyo asked.

"Of course, Kyo-kun. You want some rice balls?" I offered.

"What's in them? Not leeks, right?"

"Of course not. I had a ton of beef sticks and white rice left over from when Ha'ri and I ordered from the Chinese restaurant down the block for lunch. Then I decided to make rice balls with shredded beef stick on the inside. It's pretty good," I insisted.

My words were met with a death glare from Kyo. Then I noticed Haru's paler-than-usual face and the wheels started turning in my head.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Haru-kun!" I covered my mouth. I wanted to smack myself.

"It's okay," he insisted with a weak forced smirk.

"Um… well… since that's a no, how do you feel about eating barbequed chicken, Kyo?"

It was a rather pleasant day, despite its many problems, I must say.

Tohru: I… don't get it. Why'd Haru go pale?

Alicia: --;; Of course you don't get it. You're a dumbass airhead. Think about it- what did I offer Kyo to eat?

Tohru: Beef stick rice balls!

Alicia: And what zodiac animal is Haru?

Tohru: A cow!

Alicia: Now, why would a cow be upset by the idea of his boyfriend eating beef?

Tohru: ………………………………….

Hiro: Forget it. If we wait for this stupid girl to process it, we'll be here forever.

Alicia: Let's wait and see how long it really takes…

Hiro: Fine.

(Five days later)

Tohru: ………………………………….

Hiro: (playing _5000_ Rummy with Alicia) Rummy in the deck! (pulls an ace out of the deck and rummies it on Alicia's aces) (discards)

Alicia: You're good but not good enough. (puts down 10, Jack, Queen and King of spades) (discards) I'm out.

Hiro: (counts up points) I got 50.

Alicia: (does likewise) 85.

Hiro: (adds scores to the tally) You win. You've reached 5000.

Tohru: ………………………………… Ah! I've finally got it!

Alicia: Time!

Hiro: (Looks at watch) 5 days, 8 hours, 12 minutes, and 37 seconds.


	4. Oct 1

Alicia's Diary

I was happy to see today that my talk with Kyo had really paid off. When he came home this afternoon, I didn't even get to ask Haru to stay - Kyo did. Haru accepted and shot me a smile as he walked in the door. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who attributed Kyo's change in personality to that talk.

Haru-san stayed for a few hours. I prepared an afternoon snack, the three of us ate, the boys worked on homework, and then the three of us sat down to watch television.

Kyo wasn't rude to Haru anymore but he certainly wasn't in that creepily sweet personality anymore. He was still a bit more affectionate than usual though.

He didn't sit in Haru's lap when we were watching television but he did sit close by Haru's side. Occasionally, he'd lean his head on Haru's shoulder but every time he gave it up because it hurt to keep his neck at that angle. He resorted to just discretely holding Haru's hand. I found that the more heartwarming show was the one Kyo was putting on rather than the one the television studio had cooked up and aired.

Something just seemed so completely… genuine about the two of them. I really couldn't explain it if I tried. It's just so… natural seeing them together… more natural than other couples seem. I don't know why.

"Hello all," Hatori said monotonously as he walked in the door and hung up his coat. "Hatsuharu, shouldn't you be heading home? It's nearly ten o'clock," he took a puff on his cigarette.

"No smoking in the house, Haa-san," I glared.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes," Hatori stepped outside and extinguished the cigarette before he came back inside.

"He's right. I should be going home," Haru got up, much to Kyo's dismay. Kyo opened his mouth to protest but I was quicker to speak.

"Haru-chan, your apartment is halfway across the city. Even if you weren't… well, you know, _you_… it'd take you until well past midnight to get home. Stay here for the night," I insisted with a smile.

Kyo gaped. He had been hoping that Haru could prolong his stay but he had clearly not expected me to suggest an _overnight_ stay.

"Nuh-uh," Haru shook his head. "I… don't want to put you out like that. Besides, I'm sure Hatori could drive me, right, Hatori?"

"Sure," Hatori agreed.

"Oh come on Haru-chan. You're not putting me out. You're no trouble at all and I'd be happy to let you stay over. Then you won't have to worry about making it here tomorrow. I know you get lost every morning."

"I… just get a bit… turned around," Haru argued. "It's actually pretty easy to find my way here. I only get turned around once or twice. No big deal."

"Oh come on. Stay over," I whined.

"But where would I sleep? And what would I wear to bed and when I wake up tomorrow?"

"You can sleep in Kyo's room in your underwear and I'll have your clothes washed and dried for the morning."

"YOU PERVERT!" Kyo shrieked. "I KNEW WHEN YOU WERE LAYING DOWN THE RULES YOU HAD SOME SICK PLOT IN MIND!"

"Kyo, when I laid down the rules I was talking about when you two actually wanted that. I'm not going to force you two into it. I meant that I could lay the air mattress out in your room and Haru could sleep there."

Haru seemed to be filling in the blanks about the argument but he stayed quiet as it continued.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place!?" Kyo shouted.

"Forgive me for thinking your mind could interpret me saying 'you can sleep in Kyo's room' as anything other than 'you and Kyo can screw around all night'," I rolled my eyes.

Haru cleared his throat, "Maybe I should go."

"No, Haru, please stay," all eyes widened in shock at Kyo as he covered his mouth and blushed faintly. Apparently he was as shocked as the rest of us at what he said.

Haru walked over to Kyo and leaned down. While rubbing Kyo's back softly, Haru looked him in the eye, "Do you really want me to stay?"

Kyo couldn't seem to say it again. He couldn't even say yes. He just gave a very slight nod of the head. "It's… lonely at night."

"Alright, if that's what you want then I'll stay," Haru smiled at him.

"I'll go blow up the air mattress," Hatori headed upstairs.

"I'm gonna go help," I said. My statement was greeted with stares.

"How the hell can you _help_ set up an air mattress?" Kyo asked.

"Okay, honestly, I'm making up a lame excuse so I can leave you two alone and you can… well… be alone," I answered as I headed toward the stairwell, which I quickly ran up. I joined Ha'ri in Kyo's bedroom where he had already activated the pump on the air mattress. "Kyo can be so cute," I giggled.

"Just don't let them get too cozy," Hatori said.

"Why not? You have a problem with gays too, Hatori?" I glared.

"Not at all. Remember, I grew up with Shigure and Ayame."

"Then what's wrong with them getting close?"

"Do you remember what happened with me and Kana? With Hiro and Kisa? Even with Yuki and Tohru?" Hatori turned to me and I could almost swear his eyes were glossed over with tears though his voice was still dull and cold, "I don't want to see them get hurt for their love too. Akito breaks up relationships all of the time and it's all because of jealousy. I'd hate to see what he would do to Kyo and Haru, seeing as they were both trash to him already."

"I won't let that happen, Haa-san. That's why Kyo's here."

Hatori left without another word and went downstairs to tell the boys that the air mattress was ready. I left the room after Kyo and Haru were settled in but I left the door open a crack. I wasn't about to miss an adorable pre-bedtime moment.

Kyo was sitting on his bed cross-legged, staring out the window at the moon. Haru was lying on the air mattress, head propped up with his one arm, looking at Kyo.

"What are you looking at, Kyo-kun?" Haru asked.

"The moon," Kyo answered.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Haru probed into the matter further.

"I'm wondering how far we'll have to go to escape Akito," Kyo sighed. I was surprised that Kyo had realized the danger of Akito on his own.

Haru suddenly got up and walked over to Kyo's bed. He sat down beside Kyo and held him tight. Planting a kiss on Kyo's ear, Haru whispered, "Don't worry. I won't let that bastard touch you."

Kyo nodded and Haru took it as his cue to return to bed. He got up and began to walk back when he suddenly saw me through the doorway. (My ring had reflected the moonlight from the window.) "Hm?" Kyo turned around when Haru made the sound and his eyes instantly found me.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!" Kyo threw his pillow at me with as much force as he could muster. I quickly shut the door and laughed my way all the way to my own bedroom.

"How kawaii!" I giggled to myself musingly as I hopped into bed.

* * *

A/N: _"Do you remember what happened with me and Kana? With Hiro and Kisa? Even with Yuki and Tohru?"_ - I realize Hatori's relationship is the only one that ended but Akito did attack all three


	5. Oct 2

Alicia's Diary

This morning, my alarm failed to go off. I woke up on my own but it left me a bit behind schedule. I'm kind of glad it did though. Otherwise, the following wouldn't have happened.

I got washed and dressed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I was in a mad rush because I didn't want Haru and Kyo's sleepover to end with a Pop Tart breakfast. If I ever overslept and didn't wake in time to feed Kyo, he'd head off to school with very little in his stomach - toast, a Pop Tart, basically whatever was available and only needed to be shoved in a toaster. I can't really explain it - I just thought it would be a terrible way to end off a great time.

I was shocked when I heard the sizzle of the stove and smelled eggs cooking. I walked in to find Kyo cooking breakfast with Haru leaning over his shoulder.

"Come on. We're going to be late," Haru chuckled, seeming not to really care about being on time.

"I can't make things cook any faster," Kyo responded angrily.

"Well thanks in advance for the wonderful meal," Haru kissed him on the cheek. Kyo jumped at this and a mad blush arose in his cheeks.

"Just go sit down," Kyo smirked a bit. "You're distracting me too damn much."

Haru obediently took a seat and Kyo returned to cooking.

"Hey Alicia," Haru turned to face me, propping his head up with his hand. His other hand was drumming on the table - fingers tapping in perfect rhythm and order against the wood.

"Good morning, Haru-chan. Good morning, Kyo-kun. It's nice to see you cooking without use of a toaster," I chuckled to myself softly.

"Hey, I may be lazy when I'm just cooking for myself but I'm not just cooking for me here."

"My mistake. Terribly sorry," I sat down beside Haru at the table.

"Done," Kyo smiled to himself as he flipped the eggs onto two separate plates. He picked the plates up and started heading for the table when… "Oh shit!" Kyo tripped over his own two feet and hit the floor with a thud and two crashes. He was unharmed but shards of the plate were all over and his cooking was ruined. I was almost positive I saw his eyes watering.

"Kyo-chan, are you okay?" I asked.

"Kyo," Haru walked over and brought him to his feet. "You hurt?"

"No. Sorry about breakfast though," Kyo sighed. My eyes widened. Kyo was apologizing - _flat-out apologizing_? Even when he did apologize, he usually tip-toed around it until you understood his point enough that the apology was no longer necessary.

"Don't worry about it. Just go sit down. I'll clean up," Haru held Kyo's hands tight. "Go on."

Kyo nodded and came over to the table where he took what was previously Haru's seat.

"Alicia, I know it's a bit early but would you call in an order to the Chinese restaurant down the block? We can pick it up and eat it on our way to school," Haru asked as he began carefully picking up the larger shards of plate.

"Alright," I got up and went to the other side of the kitchen and called in an order. Haru finished cleaning up and Kyo just sat at the table, looking helplessly on at the mess he had made.

"It's fine Kyo. Everyone slips up once in a while," Haru insisted as he finished cleaning. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Haru hugged him. "Come on now. It's time for school."

"Alright. Let's go," Kyo grabbed his bag and Haru grabbed his before they headed out the door. "Goodbye Alicia," Kyo called.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye boys!" I called back as I slumped back into my chair at the kitchen table, smiling.

I could understand the way Kyo needed to be treated. He needed people around him who cared about him and could show it. Seeing the way Haru acted when Kyo tripped made me realize that Kyo had always needed something else. I had always cared for him but he needed something more than that. Seeing Haru and Kyo together this morning, I realized that while Kyo always had me with my matriarchal concern for him, what he truly needed was someone who could give him the concern only a lover could give. Haru was what had always been lacking in Kyo's life. I grinned to myself as I realized how perfectly they fit. Like pieces of a puzzle, they seemed to complete each other. Like the yin and the yang, they seemed to encompass and fulfill each other. They made a perfect pair - two that were lacking something but now had everything.

"What do you think Kagura will do when she finds out?" Hatori asked as he went over to the counter and poured himself some tea that Kyo had made and forgotten.

"I don't know but I intend to be there for damage control," I chuckled a bit.

"Who knows about them?"

"Shigure, Yuki, Momiji….Tohru was probably told too but she probably took 'gay' to mean 'happy' or 'in love' to mean 'in brotherly love,' the dimwit."

"I see. How did Shigure Yuki and Momiji react?"

"Momiji was thrilled. Shigure took it as good news but he teased them. And Yuki… I don't want to talk about him."

"That bad? It's no wonder he moved out."

"Why the sudden concern?"

"Well, after saying what I said about Akito last night, I realized I was only looking at the pinnacle of their troubles. So I was wondering exactly how high the summit was stacked."

"They'll be fine. There's no reason to worry about those two."

I wholly believed what I said to Hatori this morning. I did believe they would be fine. However, when I said it, my mind was elsewhere. Lately, Hatori's been acting strangely. I've been concerned about him so much that I occasionally drift off into my worries as I talk, no longer focusing on what I say. I wonder what has him acting so strangely…


	6. Oct 5

Alicia's Diary

This afternoon, Haru and Kyo just stopped in after school. They told me they were going out to the park and then left. Being left all alone in the house (Ha'ri was at work), I picked up my keys and black jacket and walked out the door.

For quite some time I aimlessly wandered the streets, since I had nowhere to go, no one to be with, and a ton of time on my hands. I was quite stunned when I looked up from kicking a can down the road and found that I had been subconsciously led to Ayame's shop. I debated it for a second before I made the decision to go in.

Opening the door caused the chime above to ring. Mine, sitting at a desk halfway across the room, called out without even lifting her nose out of her book, "Hello. Are you here for some supplies, to pick up a project, or do you have an appointment?"

"I don't have an appointment," I admitted as I walked over to her. "But I was hoping Ayame could make the time for me."

She looked up for a second to say, "I'm sorry ma'am. You'll have to schedule an appointment," and then returned to reading.

"A Sohma Shigure novel, eh?" I smirked as I recognized the cover. "You know, he can write a good romance, despite his pornographic sex scenes, but the man is just entirely intolerable to live with."

She looked at me again, "I'm sorry ma'am but if you're an ex-lover of Shigure's who got dumped with the explanation 'I'm gay and in love with Ayame' I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh dear Lord, no! I'm Alicia Maxwell," I introduced myself.

She dropped the book with wide eyes. "_The_ Alicia Maxwell? My heavens, you're, like, a _goddess_ or something! Seriously, Ayame-san _worships_ you!"

Now it was my turn to give a bugged-out stare. "What?"

"Well certainly you didn't think I said bad things about you behind your back, did you, Alicia dear?" Ayame asked as he seemed to pop out of nowhere. I jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Ayame-san…"

"No need to be so formal with me, Alicia, love. Come, we can sit and chat in the back room. Mine, get some tea ready for our guest please," Ayame began walking toward the back room.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Mine jumped up and rushed off as I followed Ayame.

"Please, take a seat," Ayame waved a hand at the one sofa as we came into the back room. I sat down and he took a seat on the opposing sofa, letting his arms dangle forward over the back. "I'm surprised you've never met Mine before. How many times have you come to my shop anyway?"

"Two times, Ayame-san," I nodded. "Mine was out sick during my first visit and she was on vacation in New York during the second."

"Oh yes. The New York trip. Filthy place from how Mine described it. Have you ever been?"

"Yes. Three times actually. The first time was a terror but the other two were quite nice, though I must agree it is a disgusting place to be."

"Where did you come from again, Alicia dear?" Ayame asked. "Washington? Los Angeles? San Francisco?"

"Austin, Texas but that was so long ago I barely remember it. I was only a child when I moved here."

Mine entered with a tray containing three cups and a kettle. She set it down on the table and poured tea into the three cups. I took one and sipped it as Mine sat down in a chair to my right.

"So, what brings you here today?" Ayame queried after a momentary pause in conversation.

"I'm not sure. You see, I was all alone at home since Haru and Kyo went out to the park and Hatori was at work--."

"Oh poor dear Ha'ri… It's a terrible shame… what he's suffering through now… don't you agree?" Ayame sipped his tea.

"What he's suffering through? I knew something was off about him lately…" I murmured.

"Why, didn't you know? Kana came to his office about a week ago. She's pregnant."

"Oh dear God, Hatori must feel like hell."

"What's worse is she regained a tiny flash of memories… so Ha'ri had to do the unthinkable all over again," Ayame sighed.

"He had to wipe her memory clean again, didn't he?" I frowned.

"Indeed," Ayame gave a soft nod. "I suppose it's nothing to worry about. Hatori has an unbelievable way of dealing with this sort of thing."

Silence fell again.

"Mine," Ayame suddenly spoke up after about a minute. "I know you're dying to so why don't you cheer Alicia here up by dressing her up in one of our creations?"

Mine's smile gleamed. I must admit it terrified me at first. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dressing room as I slowly began to calm myself down.

Five minutes later, I found myself being paraded in front of Ayame in a black nurse's outfit with puffy white sleeves, a matching black hat, and white gloves that extended up three-fourths of the arm.

"Ah the Kisaragi look fits you so well," Ayame smiled.

I dropped the mock-mortification and grinned, "Good. Can I keep it?"

He stared in surprise. "You really want it? I thought you weren't the role playing sort…"

"It's just so cute though!" I giggled softly.

"Alright then. You can keep it. Now I have a very serious question to ask you, Alicia, my dear."

"What is it?" I asked, resuming my place at the sofa across from him.

"You're getting married sometime soon, is that correct?" Ayame asked me.

"How did you know?" I gaped.

"Let's just say a little ox and a little kitten told me," Ayame chuckled.

"Kyo came to see you of his own free will?" I inquired, each word dripping with an utterly unique sarcasm.

"Actually… no. He seemed to have been dragged in with Hatsuharu," Ayame responded.

"I assume the request of my confirmation of Haru's statement was not your 'serious question.' Am I correct?"

Ayame nodded solemnly. "This question is not it either but when are you to be married?"

"We're planning on June or July."

"To the point then," Ayame put down his teacup and looked at me with what could almost be classified as pleading eyes, though Ayame was far too dignified a man to plead. "Would you allow me to design your wedding dress?"

"That depends," I retorted, "on what you're planning. I'm not wearing your run-of-the-mill kinky outfit on my wedding day."

"Have a little faith in me, Alicia dear. I have a little more class than that," he argued.

"I was half-joking. But seriously, I do want to know what sort of thing you have in mind before I say yes."

"I was thinking something… traditional… but not white… and not typical wedding traditional… I'm thinking… Renaissance Europe daily life-style traditional but you can have the final say in the process."

"Sounds fine. All right then, you can design my dress. When do we start work and about how much will I owe you when it's finished?"

"We can start next week. Is Wednesday good for you? We'll design a sketch, pick fabrics, and take measurements then. And you can consider the dress a part of my wedding gift to you," Ayame insisted.

"Next Wednesday is perfect and thank you. I suppose I should get going about now. How much do I owe you for this dress?" I asked.

"Consider it a gift from a dear friend," Ayame waved a hand in dismissal. "Now go on. Get changed and go home to Ha'ri Kyo and Hatsuharu or whoever is home at the time."

"Thank you, Ayame-san. I'll be back soon. Goodbye then, Ayame-san. Goodbye, Mine," I stood up and walked into the dressing room.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that," Mine rushed into the room after me. As I was changing back into my black jeans and white tanktop, she struck up a conversation. "Ayame-san feels so very helpless in the current situation."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking for help in the form of a tag to distinguish the front from the back of my tanktop.

"He wants to help Hatori-san feel better but he doesn't know how and he says Hatori-san only seems to be sinking deeper into his depression."

"Ayame doesn't need to worry. Though Hatori may be sinking, he'll eventually hit a spring and bounce back up to the surface," I pulled on my top and picked up my jeans.

Mine folded the nurse's outfit up for me and sighed. She looked up at me with a slight frown and creased eyebrows. If her neon pink fuku didn't make her look so perky, I would have expected her to cry. "For Ayame-san, won't you please promise you'll help Hatori-san find the spring?"

The metaphor was becoming tiresome now but I could think of no better way to respond so I nodded, "I'll help Hatori find the spring and bounce back to the surface, I promise. I'll see you next Wednesday, Mine-chan."

"See you then," she nodded, placing the dress, hat, and gloves in a bag. I took the bag from her, flashed her an assuring smile, and left.

I came home to find Haru and Kyo already there and Hatori still absent. Haru and Kyo were on the living room couch and appeared to be too engrossed in a make out session to hear me enter the house. I smiled and silently tip-toed up the stairs and into my room, opting not to ruin what I figured was both Kyo's and Haru's first try at second base by making my presence known. I fell asleep up there and woke up a little after seven.

"Oh no. I was supposed to have dinner on the table by now," I moaned. I got up and rushed down the stairs to find the strangest looking thing I had ever seen.

Kyo was working with some chicken in a skillet on the stove. Haru was close beside him, chopping up carrots, lettuce, and other assorted vegetables. Finally, I located Hatori in the corner. He appeared to be mixing up a sauce for the chicken Kyo was cooking.

"Glad to see I at least have somewhat-competent replacements for me in the kitchen when I fall asleep," I mumbled.

"Hello Alicia," Haru turned to me, dropping the knife down on the carrot he was currently chopping, cutting his index finger in the process.

"Not again, Haru," Kyo rolled his eyes and let go of the skillet handle, walking over to the corner cabinet to retrieve a box of band-aids. He took one out and bandaged up Haru's finger, upon which I noticed a similar bandage on the opposing index finger.

"Feel like taking back the 'somewhat-competent' remark now?" Haru asked, sweat dripping down his cheek. "I'm not qualified to do anything other than chop vegetables and even when all I'm doing is cutting, I still screw up."

"Here let me lend you a hand before you lose one," I teased playfully as I came over to help him with his work.

I must admit, the blood flavoring in the vegetable mix was barely tolerable, but that was the first enjoyable meal I've had in quite some time. Don't get me wrong - the food was quite terrible - but it was so much more enjoyable because I was so relaxed and I could sense the strength of the harmony between us all. It was just so peaceful.

Kyo and Haru went to the theater after dinner and that left me alone with Ha'ri. I told him I knew about what happened at his office. He automatically responded that his feelings for Kana were all in the past and he felt nothing for her now.

"That's a damn lie. I see the way it's cutting you up from the inside," I objected.

"You're entirely correct," Hatori sighed, leaning back in his chair. "However, you needn't worry. As you remember, I lived out this experience once before."

That put me somewhat at ease about Hatori's mental status. He was right. He had dealt with losing Kana before and he would certainly adjust to it again.

We watched television for a bit, played a game of chess, and then Haru and Kyo came home. It was already eleven so Haru stayed over again. He went straight up to bed but Kyo decided to join us on the couch.

Around midnight, Kyo and I both decided to turn in. I followed him up the stairs and paused outside his room to watch for just a minute. Kyo took off his pants (he always slept in his underwear and his t-shirt so get your minds out of the gutter) and paused to look down at Haru, who was sleeping soundly on the air mattress on the floor.

I caught a glimpse of a faint smile on Kyo's lips as they were illuminated by the moonlight. He sighed softly and made his unspoken decision.

He bent over and sat down on the air mattress. Careful not to wake Hatsuharu, he slid his right foot into bed and then the left. Finally, he laid himself down on his side facing Haru's back and tossed an arm over his shoulder.

I smiled and hurried off to bed.


End file.
